ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Days
Dark Days is the twelfth episode of Young Plumbers. Plot is seen running down a street. Darkstar is chasing him and firing energy projectiles at him. Fourarms: I've told you before Darkstar. I don't know what you want. Darkstar: We know you are awake and that you have the crystal. You took it last time. Fourarms: What crystal? Awake? Come on Darkstar, if this is some kind of elaborate scheme, you aren't fooling me. turns around and lets Darkstar catch up with him. As he approaches, he punches Darkstar in the face, knocking him onto the ground. Fourarms: Now leave me alone. Darkstar: Maybe you aren't awake and maybe you don't have the crystal. We'll have to check how much they really know. turns around and runs away from Fourarms. Fourarms: Oh no you don't! begins to chase Darkstar. The camera cuts to Darkstar, who is presses a button on his wrist, revealing a hologram of Lotin. Darkstar: Tennyson isn't awake. And he doesn't have the crystal. Maybe one of the recruits has it? Lotin: I think so. Why don't you come to my academy and do some research? Darkstar: I'm guessing this isn't an option rather a requirement. Lotin: You assumed right. Darkstar: Then I'm on my way. presses a button and the hologram goes away. Darkstar pulls away from Fourarms and turns the corner. When Fourarms turns the corner, Darkstar is gone. The camera cuts to Lotin. He is standing in a dimly lit room with another figure on the other side. Figure: Do we really need to hide our identities anymore? Lotin: Someone could be watching us. Figure: We've met in person before. Lotin: But not since the recruits arrived. Anyway, I may have miscalculated how much information the recruits really know. Figure: I thought that was just a part of the plan? Lotin: It is, but they have almost figured it out too soon. Also, there is one thing that they have that I don't, and it's something I need. Figure: What would that be? Lotin: One of them has the crystal. Song the recruits are standing in a line. Magister Hornbok and Magister Kruto are sitting in a booth watching down from the top of the room. Hornbok: Here's how this is going to work. Avoid the guards, search lights, and traps. Last one to be caught wins. Kruto: I suggest staying together. Hornbok: And... go! of no where, a series of blocks raise and lower, creating an entire course. Search lights turn on and robot guards appear. The recruits spilt up and begin to hide throughout the training simulator. Paper, Sci, and Zon head off to hide under a block with a guard on it. Zon: We should have some sort of plan. Sci: Move to a new spot when there are no lights in the way. Paper: And the guards can only hurt us if they defeat us, so we shouldn't have to worry about that. camera cuts across the room. Jack, Ben, and Aevan are hiding in the corner. A robot is walking on a ledge below them and a search light is in front of them. Aevan: Maybe we should just stay here. Ben: Once the light is gone, I'm leaving. light passes in front of them. Ben jumps down and then under a ledge but gets punched by a robot into a space where a search light is shining. Hornbok: Ben is eliminated. robot turns around and notices Jack and Aevan. Jack: Run! jumps down to a lower ledge. Aevan is about to jump down as well, but a light passes between him and Jack. The robot punches the wall and makes Aevan fall to his knees and then onto the ground. His shadows attacks the robot and knocks it back. He jumps up the wall and lands where Jack was, but discovers that Jack is gone again. The camera cuts to Toon, Brian, and Bink, who are running down a ledge high above the rest of the recruits. Toon: How do we even get down from here? Bink: I was thinking the same thing. Brian: Wait, there's a ledge. points to a ledge just below them and to the side. Toon and Bink jumps down to it but Brian waits until a search light passes to jump down. They run down a slope, but Brian trips and falls down too a ledge below the one at the bottom of the slope. He tries to jump back up, but he can't get on the ledge in time and he is caught by the search light. Kruto: Brian is eliminated. camera cuts to Rob and Water, who are standing under a ledge in the middle of the room. Water: Looks like we found the only safe place. Rob: Guess so... robot walks right in front of them and notices them. It grabs Rob and throws him into the light. Water lunges at the robot but it sidesteps and Water misses. The robot kicks water into the light. Hornbok: Water and Rob are eliminated. Sci: Now's our chance! Zon: Go. Zon, and Sci head onto of their hiding spot and into a new one. The go right past a guard walking away from them. The camera cuts to Aevan and Jack. Aevan keeps kicking up walls trying to get to where Jack is going. Aevan: Wait for me, will you? Jack: Or right. skids to a stop and trips. He jumps out of the way just before a search light appears. He walks back across where the search light is, but trips. Aevan runs past and saves Jack, but they both fall down a ledge and get caught by a robot. Jack punches it and knocks it back, but they don't notice an approaching search light and get caught. Kruto: Aevan and Jack are eliminated. Hornbok: Only 5 people left. camera cuts to Toon and Bink. They have made it all the way to the bottom of the room and are hiding near a platform below the platform they were originally on. A search lights moves past and they go into the corner. A robot approaches them. Toon kicks it as Bink escapes, but Toon gets cornered. The robot throws him across the room. He avoids the lights for a few moments before getting caught. Kruto: Toon is eliminated. continues down a path and finds Sci, Zon, and Paper. Bink: We should stick together. Sci: Yeah, then it would never end. Zon: I've got an idea. Let's get out of the path of the search light. Paper: Good idea. all back up, but Zon backs up a little too far and steps into another search light. Zon: Ah man! Hornbok: Zon is eliminated. Bink: This way, I think. Paper: No, this way. The guards are all on that side. Sci: Actually Paper, I think Bink is right on this one. I'm going with her. Paper: Suit yourself... and Bink go in opposite direction. Sci follows Bink. The two eventually find a robot right in front of them. It doesn't notice them right away, and continues down its path. They head in the other direction and find another robot. They run away from it but run into another robot. Bink gets caught and thrown into the light, but Sci manages to escape and avoid the search lights, taking a moment to rest in the corner. Kruto: Bink is eliminated. Now only 2 remain! camera cuts to Hornbok and Kruto. They are standing in the booth, eagerly watching to see which recruit will prevail. A door opens behind them and Darkstar enters the room. He fires a dark energy beam at the two Magisters. They go into a dark energy ball which floats in the air and then turn around. Hornbok: Darkstar! Darkstar: So you have heard of me. Well, I guess its not much of reunion then. throws the two aside. The camera cuts to Sci and Paper. They are both running to avoid the robots and the search light. Sci trips and falls into the light, but then Paper gets caught by a robot a second later. The robot throws him into the light. Althought Paper should have one, neither of the Magisters speak. Paper: So who won? Darkstar: I did! raises his hands and makes the recruits float in dark energy balls. He drains their energy and then throws them to the side. Sci gets up and tries to throw a fireball at Darkstar, but he fails. Aevan tires to launch his shadow, but he can't do this either. The rest of the recruits to use their powers as well, but they all fail. Darkstar: You won't get your powers back anytime soon. I've stolen all your energy. Paper: And what are you going to do with them. Darkstar: See this fancy machine I'm wearing? All it does it absorb energy. I'm going to transfer that energy to a huge bomb, and destroy the academy. And another thing, since you're going to die anyway, I guess Lotin won't mind if I tell you that he was the one who made the decision to bring recruits to the academy in the first place. Commercial Paper: Wh... wh... WHAT? Sci: You've got to be kidding me? Darkstar: Oh, and I almost forgot. If you want to survive and get your powers back, you'll have to defuse the bomb. Bye now! runs off. Toon: Well this makes no sense. Why would Lotin want us to come to the academy? Brian: We don't have time to answer that question. Zon: Brian's right, we have to defuse the bomb. Ben: But where could it be? Jack: And how are we supposed to fight Darkstar? Rob: The old fashioned way! runs out of the room. The rest of the recruits except for Paper and Sci follow him. Sci: I had to use the book two nights ago. Paper: This is getting to be a major problem. We already have enough problems to deal with. Sci: I know, but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about your secret. Paper: The crystal? How long have you known? Sci: A few weeks. I accidentally found it while picking up your bag and placing it on your bed. I didn't think anything of it but I knew it was something secret. May I ask where you found it? Paper: The room beneath the academy... the one with the three statues. Sci: How though? Paper: The artifact I took from Crash. It was the missing eye of the middle statue. Once I placed it it, the mouth opened and a crystal was left in it. Sci: But what could it be for? Paper: I don't know, but I suspect Lotin wants it, and Darkstar is here to take it from me. Sci: What if he's already found it? Paper: I should go check on it. exits the room. Sci runs out of the room and heads in the other direction. The camera cuts to the rest of the recruits. Rob has led them to the top floor of the academy. They go around a corner and open a door leading to a large room. Rob: Just as I thought, the weapons vault. picking up a laser blaster: Sweet! Toon: Guys, what's this? opens a box and pulls out a funny looking weapon. Bink: I think that's called a Proto-tool. It can change into a bunch of weapons as once. Toon: Awesome. Jack, Ben, Aevan, and Bink takes Proto-tools, Zon and Brian takes laser blasters, Rob takes dual swords, and Water takes a ball and chain. Water: I'm surprised I'm the only one who took the ball and chain. Aevan: I'm surprised the Magisters would just leave one of those lying around. Rob: Seriously dude, don't kill anybody with that thing. Water: I will! Ben: He said don't! Water: I know, but I didn't say who I was gonna kill. Brian: And that would be? Water: Darkstar. Bink: Of course. Toon: So know we need to know where to look for the bomb. Aevan: It's probably somewhere we wouldn't look... Rob: The bathroom? Zon: The roof? Jack: The Magister's secret room? Water: But we would look there... Jack: Right... Brian: For some reason I don't think it would be any of those places... maybe...? Zon: Follow me! bursts out of the room and heads in the direction that they originally came from. The rest of the recruits follow him. The camera cuts to Paper. He is jogging down a hallway when he makes it to his barrack. He finds Darkstar inside observing the crystal in his hand. Darkstar: Such beauty in such a simple gem. Paper: Give it back, Darkstar! Darkstar: Now Paper, why would I do that? Paper: I... I.. don't Darkstar: Exactly. You don't know why I would give it back. Maybe it is because I won't give it back. And it's not like you can take it back without your powers. Paper: I don't need my powers, Darkstar. I only need motivation. jumps past Darkstar and grabs his bow. He aims an explosive arrow at Darkstar and fires it at him. Darkstar goes flying out of the room and into the hallway. Paper chases after him but Darkstar gets up and fires some dark energy orbs at him. Paper slides underneath one and then kicks Darkstar's leg out from underneath him. He jumps back and aims an arrow at while running in the opposite direction. Darkstar avoid the arrow and starts to follow him. Darkstar: Get back here. under his breath: Why are you even chasing me? You have what you want. fires some orbs at Paper. Paper rounds the corner as the camera cuts to the rest of the recruits except for Sci. Aevan: So where exactly are we headed? leads them around a corner and then into the cafeteria. Toon: The cafeteria? Zon: Not the cafeteria... jumps over the serving line, which is currently empty, along with the rest of the cafeteria. Zon: The kitchen. continues past a door-less doorway and looks to either side. On the left side, he finds a large device with a timer. He goes back and jumps back over the counter. Bink: Well? Zon: I was right. Rob: Well that's a relief. Zon: Yeah, about that... Ben: What's wrong. Zon: We only have 5 minutes to defuse it. Commercial camera cuts to Sci. He is running through the hallway searching for the rest of the recruits. Sci: Where could they have gone? is shouting from the cafeteria. Sci runs over that way and finds the recruits except for Paper in the kitchen, defusing the bomb. Sci: Finally, I found you. And you found the bomb. Brian: Where were you? Sci: Searching for you guys. Jack: And where is Paper? Sci: He was right next to me one moment, but then the next moment he was gone. of the sudden, Paper bursts into the cafeteria with Darkstar behind him. Darkstar: So I see you have found the bomb? Water: Yeah, and I've found someone to beat up. spins his ball and chain in the air and throws it at Darkstar, knocking him into the wall. Brian fires his laser blaster at Darkstar, which blasts him back through the wall. Darkstar throws a dark energy orb at Brian's blaster, destroying it. Rob slashes his swords at Darkstar, but he misses a few times and gets kicked to the ground. Toon uses his Proto-tool and turns it into a bow, firing an enegry arrow at Darkstar. This knocks him to the ground. Paper: Is the bomb almost defused? Zon: Should I cut the blue wire or the red wire. Jack: Um, blue one? cuts the blue one. He quickly backs away and notices the timer change from 2 minutes to 5 seconds. Zon: Great! recruits run away. When the 5 seconds are over, the bomb doesn't blow up. Ben: Huh? Darkstar: You fools haven't figured out by now that the bomb was a fake? My real goal was this: holds up the blue crystal. Sci looks at Paper. Water: What is that? Darkstar: A very important thing that I must have in my possession. Rather the Elite's possession of course. And by the way, I have a message for you. It's from someone I would like you all to meet. tosses Paper a hologram and then runs off. Paper presses a button and a hologram of Ra'ol Set appears. Bink: Ra'ol Set? Aevan: Not that guy... Set: Greetings recruits. A few days ago you may have met one of my partners, Lucifer. You see, we are both part of an organization known as the Elite. While you may have already figured out who and what we are, you probably don't know what we want. Our council as a whole has decided to invite you all to join our council and figure out what we want. Of course, joining us would mean that you wouldn't be able to stop us. You have 24 hours to respond to this message. message ends. The camera cuts to Ra'ol Set sitting on a chair across from Lucifer. Set: They know now who three of us are. Lucifer: Which is enough for know. Give them a taste of what they want, and they are more likely to join us to figure out the rest. Set: And the closer we are to becoming Elite. camera cuts to the barracks shared by Paper, Sci, Rob, and Brian. All the recruits are sitting in it. Paper: How stupid do they think we are? Sci: I don't know. Pretty stupid? Zon: Obviously, we're not joining them. Paper: Actually, I was thinking we could send one person just to find out more. Bink: But we would need someone who would look like they weren't spying. Someone who won't crack under pressure. looks at Water. Water: Why are you all looking at me...? Fine, I'll go, but if anything happens to me, this is your fault, Paper. Paper: Your mission is simple. Find out as much as you can. Don't get caught. Water: Yes sir! Paper: Don't call me sir... the recruits laugh. The camera cuts to a hallway in the Plumbers Academy. is walking down the hallway holding the crystal at his side. Paper walks up to him and the two stop right next to each other, facing in opposite directions. Darkstar takes off his mask, revealing himself to actually be Magister Hornbok. Hornbok: I think our plan is working. Paper: And in a few days, one of us goes undercover. Hornbok: Which one of you? Paper: Water... Now how exactly did you pull of the swap? Hornbok: ID Mask. After he knocked me down, I tackled him to the ground and put on the mask. Paper: Good, but what if they find two Darkstars? Hornbok: They won't. The real Darkstar is back on Earth, far away from any recent Plumber activity. takes out the crystal. Hornbok: Where did you find this? Paper: The room with the three statues. Hornbok: As we suspected. Good job. camera zooms out and reveals that this is just security footage. The camera cuts to Lotin watching the footage. He looks angry. He holds up a walkie-talkie like object to his mouth. Lotin: Hornbok is awake. End Category:Episodes Category:Young Plumbers Category:Young Plumbers Episodes Category:Paperluigi ttyd Category:Earth-19